Expressed by a Songfic
by hanajima-kun
Summary: Lots of different couples, and lots of different songfics! The stories do NOT connect together at all! Please r
1. Default Chapter

Expressed by a Songfic  
  
Disclaimer: I ALREADY TOLD YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME TO MY(emphasis on 'my';;;;;;) MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Coupling for this chapter: Sessh/Kag!  
Chapter 1:Fukai Mori  
  
PART ONE:  
  
fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
Kagome sat by the pond throwing rocks into the clear water, ruining the reflection of the moon.  
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
Another figure appeared but the image was unclear because of the thrown rock.  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
She sighed, thinking it was just Miroku or someone.  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
The image cleared a little, enough to see a tall white figure.  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
She froze, it must have been either Sesshoumaru or Naraku.  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
A hand reached out to help her up. Now that she determined this half-human looking hand belonged to Sesshoumaru, she unfroze.   
But was really confused.  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
She accepted his help and noticed his far gaze, that soon moved to her...  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
His eyes were soft, and for the first time full of emotion.  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
His lips met her softly. Her eyes grew wide, but slowly she accepted and took in what was happening.  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
furikaeru  
michi wo tozashi  
aruite'ku eien ni  
  
They broke apart after awhile, and he carried her back to the others but stayed far enough away for the humans not to notice his presence.  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
ikite yuku eien ni  
  
'How wierd...' She thought staring at the ground next to the campfire confused.  
  
PART TWO:(Same song in English)  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
When she awoke in the morning, she wasn't at the campsite anymore...   
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
"Umm... Hi?" She said as she noticed Sesshoumaru sitting in a tree near the field on which she lay.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
"You're awake... The reason you're here is by request of Rin..." He stiffined at the realization that she didn't know who Rin was... Or not yet...  
  
As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
"Rin?" It came, she said it... Or asked it maybe. Just at thet time, Rin ran out of the castle.  
  
The days pass by and change,  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama is a bunny and he says he isn't!!!!!!" She cried out sniffling(lol).  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
"Rin, go tell Jaken-baka(not really a suffix in the Japs language^_^;;;; But SO WHAT?!?!) that he IS a bunny, by order of me." He said   
blushing, "Oh yeah, THAT is Rin...*twitch*"  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
She burst out laughing, but as soon as Rin noticed her and reacted in her own way Kagome ran sreaming!  
  
We live our lives  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
in search of the light.  
  
Seshoumaru chuckled softly, his mouth curving into a smile.  
  
As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
But Kagome stayed her, and most importantly caught herself with a crush on the handsomprince of the western land, and he secretly returned  
these feelings yet was still unaware of hers even as much as she tried to make it visible.  
  
We live our lives  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
Closing off  
the way back,  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
Eventually were put together by Rin, who had known the whole time that they had liked each other.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
But it being the feudal era and demons and Kagome's world, they really didn't live happily ever after... Especially because of Inuyasha...;;;;;;;;  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Do you like it? I'm gonna continue soon... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^ Intoxicated_death_chick 


	2. Inportant Message Please Read And I'm R...

Insert everything here!  
  
____________________________________  
  
Inportant Message  
  
I will not be updating everything right now. This is the list of how I will (or should) update my stories:  
  
Lost Love  
  
Expressed by a songfic  
  
for the love of humanity or mozokuity or something  
  
New Salyers fic  
  
Rin the Slut  
  
Love Sake :Strawberry Flavored  
  
Demons heart demons hate demons soul  
  
Love is forever , always  
  
Thanks for your time and sorry about some of this. 


End file.
